yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Sesli sözlük
Seslisozluk.com alternatif erişim adresleri *http://www.seslisozluk.net *http://174.123.216.18 *http://174.123.216.20 *http://www.seslisozluk.com/ *sesli sözlük *Seslisozluk Seslisozluk İnternet üzerinden hizmet veren çok dilli bir sözlük. Ancak esas tanınırlığınıİngilizceden Türkçeye ve Türkçeden İngilizceye yaptığı sözcük çevirileriyle sağlamıştır. Ocak 2008 itibarıyla, Google PageRank sıralamasında Türkiye kaynaklı sözlükler arasında en çok ziyaret edilen sözlük sitesi olmuştur, dünya çapında ise en çok ziyaret edilen 6. sözlüktür. İngilizce ve Türkçe yanında Osmanlıca, Almanca, İtalyanca, Fransızca, Yunanca ve İspanyolca da sözcük çevirisi yapılabilecek diller arasındadır. Sözlüğe ayrıca PDA'lerden, SmartPhone'lardan ve web tarayıcısı destekli bütün cep telefonlarından da erişilebilmektedir. Seslisozluk.com, ilk İngilizce-Türkçe online sözlüklerden biri olarak 1999 yılında kurulmuştur. Kâr amacı gütmeyen sözlükte kayıtlı kullanıcılar sözcüklerin sesli okunuşunu dinleyebilmektedirler. Sözlüğün adı buradan gelmektedir. Kullanıcılar yeni çeviriler ekleyerek siteye katkıda bulunabilmektedir. Sahip olduğu bu özellikle kurulduğu günden beri oldukça hızlı bir şekilde büyümektedir ve günümüz itibarıyla 2 milyondan fazla çeviriye ulaşmıştır. Oldukça basit bir kullanıcı arayüzü ve hızlı bir sözcük araması olan site ayrıca bir foruma da sahiptir. Sitenin İngilizce çeviri kısmındaki bazı etimoloji, telaffuz, tür ve tarih bilgileri Merriam-Webstar Online'dan alınmıştır. Seslisozluk.com: (Sitenin en altındaki not kısmı). 12 Ekim 2008 tarihinde erişilmiştir. Wikipedia Seslisozluk is a multilanguage online dictionary, primarily English to Turkish and Turkish to English. As of February 2009, it is one of the two top ranked sites among such dictionaries according to the Google PageRank order,Google.com: Turkish dictionaries by Google PageRank order. Retrieved 2009-02-15. and has a rank of 6 among all online dictionaries worldwide.Top100Dictionary.com: Top 100 Dictionary Sites. Retrieved 2009-02-15. Ottoman Turkish, German, Italian, French, Spanish, Greek translations are also provided. The online dictionary also can be used in PDAs, SmartPhones, any phone supporting a web browser. Seslisozluk.com, established in 1999 as one of the first English-Turkish online dictionaries, is a non-profit user-supported online dictionary. The name comes from Turkish sesli sözlük, "dictionary with sound", because the site enables registered members to listen to the pronunciation of the words. A contribution system lets users add new translations. With the user contribution feature, the dictionary has been steadily growing since it was started, and has now reached more than 2 million entries. Its users appreciate the easy user interface, fast response and multilanguage capability. The website also has a user forum. Seslisozluk.com has released its new version, version 5 in December 2008. With this version of the dictionary, word rating feature lets users vote for the best word for given search. For example, a 5 star word is listed in the first place. With new search bar features, users can see search related images, can listen pronunciations automatically, can see results in compact view and can use a multi language virtual keyboard. In year 2007 Seslisozluk.com has been awarded with the top service award in information category by Informatics Associations of Turkey in Best Web Awards contest. In year 2008 Seslisozluk.com has reached to finals at Altin Orumcek Best Web Awards Contest. On Jan 2010 Seslisozluk announced its Free Iphone application. References External links * Official Homepage * Sesli sozluk forum * Sesli sozluk Iphone Application * Sesli sozluk Greek Dictionary tr:Seslisozluk Kaynaklar * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seslisozluk Wikipedia'daki Seslisozluk maddesi] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Seslisozluk&oldid=200886676 12 Ekim 2008 tarihli İngilizce Vikipedi'deki Seslisozluk maddesi] Dış bağlantılar * Resmî site * Seslisozluk forumu en:Seslisozluk